He's Back!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: With a threat of an invasion looming overhead all the world's heroes must ban together. Though he had long since left the team who accused him of a crime with the exception of two. Though when old feelings are unearthed, Naruto finds himself having to make some important decisions and how he wants to live his life. Based off of JJJP123'S Challenge. Set during Invasion.
1. Start of a New Story!

He's Back

0

Naruto x ?

0

0

Story Start

0

 _As long as he was with her he was happy. His gorgeous ginger haired partner was gently resting her head on his shoulder, nestled on his lap, cuddling against his chest. His lips grazed against her cheek, her exotic green skin reminding him of green apples or kiwi._

 _"Hhm, Naruto." a content, playful moan escaped her lips as she nestled against him.  
_

 _He loved the way Megan said his name. The Martian was so passionate and her personality so happy and energetic it brought out the best in him. Those honey colored eyes held much kindness. His nose nestled against her cheek as he ran his fingers through her hair._

 _His tongue roamed her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their minds connected and their hands roamed. Megan gently grabbed at the soft fabric of his orange shirt. They rolled around, giggling, gasps, and moans escaping their lips. Articles of clothing were soon discarded as the sheets on Naruto's bed became wrinkled._

 _Soon their clothing was completely discarded, leaving them to explore each others bodies. Naruto's fingers lightly trailed the contours of her body, as one of Megan's hands graced down from his chest to his stomach. Being there it felt so natural, so right to the both of them._

 _"I love you M'gann."_

 _Their fingers laced. "I love you too Naruto…"_

Naruto cracked opened his eyes and after spending a few seconds to collect himself fully sat up. That memory was six months ago. He knew he had to let the past go but something it was difficult. He couldn't be thinking about her anymore. Glancing over at the cloak he realized it was time to go see Jade.

Jade felt sick to her stomach. The dingy walls of her apartment were starting to feel like a cell. She couldn't help but feel nauseous, her breaths coming out in short gasps. She managed to make her way to the bathroom as she saw an unfamiliar image in her front of her. Tired eyes and pale skin greeted her. For the past few days she felt like this. There was a possible explanation, but there was no way that could be happening.

Naruto got dressed and was out the door. Since it was such a nice day it'd be a shame not to walk around and enjoy the scenery. He wondered what Jade was doing?

 _'Oh god',_ she thought, closing her eyes. That little pink plus sign, on that stupid white stick said everything. _Pregnant._ It took Jade a few moments to collect herself. She couldn't do this. If the shadows found out they would most likely terminate her under suspicions of consorting with the enemy. It should have been simple, so why did half an hour later she found herself outside the Women's Health Clinic, simply staring at the door?

She was an assassin, an expert that hardly had a peer among her age range. She was no stranger to taking life and by scientific definition it wasn't like the thing inside of her was even a life. Right? Thinking of it as a thing made it all the easier, but not easy enough.

She was jarred out of her thoughts as the disposable cell phone she purchased began to ring. She decided to wait and check the voice mail, trying to avoid using the call as an excuse not to go in. That wasn't successful. She eventually checked the ID and it was Naruto.

Naruto. He had a talent at reading people. He would know if she was keeping a secret from him, and despite how she tried to play it off, she found herself growing fond of the blond. She supposed his determination and stubbornness wore her down. It wasn't often she met someone as stubborn as she was. What would he think? Would he hate her?

" _Jade?"_

The mere sound of his voice made her flinch. What did she fear? He was just a mere fling after all. Appealing on the eyes and could keep up with her physically. Their mutual connection to the Shadow Arts was also appealing and that was it. Would he even care? So what If he left. It wouldn't be the end of the world.

"Jade I tried calling you earlier. Why didn't you answer?"

She wasn't going to allow her emotions to take over. She promised herself that she would never cry again. The sensation of his hands caused her eyes to pop open.

"Jade."

She found herself unable to avoid his gaze any further. It was as if he was looking right through her. It took her a few seconds to realize he was looking behind her, at the Woman's Health Clinic. "Jade…are you?" his voice cracked slightly, he trailed off as his sentence died on his breath and a shiver coursed through him.

"It won't be a problem for long. I'm going to terminate it." She promised, pulling away from him. "You don't have to take responsibility." She replied in a tone so unlike her, so gentle as she folded her arms. "I know I'm not the one you want." There was bitterness to her tone. She couldn't help but feel her pride was insulted, there was hardly a man who wouldn't pay her a second glance, but why settle with natural beauty when you go could with a creature that can cheat and literally become anything, fulfill any desire? _'Stupid hormones.'_ She angrily thought. She was starting to lose control of her emotions, forgetting her training; in other words, she was forgetting her training.

"It wouldn't be a problem, not to me. I know this is selfish of me to ask without considering what you want Jade, but you can't terminate this child." He pleaded.

"Do you know what you're asking of me?" she hissed at him. She was labeled as many things. Sexy, mysterious, ruthless, and stubborn, but motherly wasn't one of them. "What would you have me do? A pregnant assassin is a useless assassin."

"Isn't there another career you can be in Jade? Because what happens when you're target is more capable than expected or one of these heroes decides that simply imprisoning the enemy isn't a viable option anymore?"

Jade merely snorted in response. "The day one of these boy scouts decides to use lethal force is the day I shave my head and call myself a lesbian. Why is having this child so important to you?"

A pained look flashed through Naruto's eyes. "It's…it's the only thing that'll give meaning to the life I once had."

This gained Jade's full attention. They never really talked about Naruto's past much. Not that they spent a lot of time talking anyway. "Explain!"

"I made so many promises. I had so many dreams and desires and right when they were in my reach they were taken away from me. All thanks to the fucker that tore me from my home!" the look in his eyes was hateful, and so foreign to what Jade knew. The most negative emotion Naruto had ever directed at her was annoyance, but the utter contempt she was seeing now made her shiver.

He was opening up to her and as a result she was beginning to understand the blond a bit more. It was mind boggling to think how such an energetic blond who always seemed so happy could be hurting so deeply. She began wondering by the fact he could still smile and be happy after what bits she knew of his past that the blond was mentally unhinged, a time bomb waiting to happen, but now it looked like he was going the not so unusual and unhealthy method of keeping it all in.

"This child…I want to raise him or her to be a good person. My parents gave their lives for me on the day I was born, because they had fate in me and loved me with all their hearts. I could never forgive myself if I didn't fight for this child's life as well Jade, and if you take him or her away from me I'll never forgive you either." He finished as he noticed Jade had closed her eyes, and was shivering.

What was she supposed to do? Be a mother to a child when she had so few fond memories of her own mother? Her father saw to that. The last thing she wanted was for her son or daughter to end up screwed up or worse, in the hands of their _grandfather_ , not that she wouldn't kill him by then of course.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized just how shaken up Jade was. She wasn't an assassin working for the League of Shadows right now; she was a confused, pregnant young woman who probably felt like she was being pressured in her life changing decision.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he scooped her into a hug. "It's, your choice Jade. Just do what you feel is right." It was killing him. He could feel the sensation of tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Life was just so damn unfair sometimes.

Could she really do this? Have a child and raise it? What if the Shadows captured Naruto? What If they killed him? She shook away the thought; the blond was more than capable of taking care of himself. After all, the Light's ally seemed more than confident that Naruto would continue to live and pass these insane and asinine tests he put the blond through. "What…what am I too you?" Did he even really care about her, or did he simply enjoy having her in bed?

Jade got herself when Naruto leaned over and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. He held her close, making her feel safe. Once the kiss broke, Cheshire had made her decision. "Don't make me regret this Uzumaki." She told him. Her instinct was telling her she was being her full, but her heart, to which she hadn't listened to in years seemed rather appealing right now.

* * *

Years later Naruto found himself living a life he hadn't dreamed of.

 _"Daddy!"_

"Uumph!" Naruto grunted as something impacted his stomach. "Lian! " he admonished as the little girl looked up at him with wide, blue eyes. "What has daddy told you about doing that?"

"When attacking the stomach, use your feet because you never know when your enemy could be an android and you can end up having a head injury." She flawlessly recited as Naruto's eye twitched. He swore, she had her grandfather's genes as she knew more about combat orientated things at the active age of four then he did at twelve.

"The other thing I told you." He clarified.

"Knock before I enter the room and or if mommy is cooking something new to warn you so you can…" she trailed off, trying to remember. "…something about your face."

"Put my game face on." He corrected with a snicker. Cheshire could make a few basic foods, some basic pasta or making such things as dressing and mainly side dishes, but a good portion of their diet was health food or extra leftovers from their gracious neighbor who always cooked too much food. Though for some odd reason she insisted on trying to cook new things from time to time. Naruto still would never get the time he had gotten food poisoning for the first time during Jade's first attempt to make a cake.

"You have a visitor by the way." The little bundle of sunshine informed him as the doorbell rang.

"You want to go to get dressed?" Naruto asked, turning to his partner who was lying there, trying to get as much sleep as she can.

"I'm perfectly comfortable lying here." She merely answered and pulled the covers up. "It's your guest and I'm going to assume they have no reason to enter your bedroom."

Naruto rolled his eye and sighed. "You go ahead and go practice your chakra exercises." He said as Lian ushered off to her room. Washing his face and brushing his teeth, Naruto quickly got dressed and entered the room. He opened the door and immediately recognized the person on the other side of the door. "Hello…Richard."

0

Chapter End

0

This is a challenge by JJP123. I'm hoping this will be found enjoyable.

 _naruto/young justice invasion challenge- naruto gets accused of a crime he didn't commit and everyone on the team betrays him including his lover megaan (miss martin) except nightwing and artemis and after he's proven innocent he quits the team and they feel bad, then years later they ask for his help with the invasion._


	2. Acceptance!

He's Back

0

Naruto x ?

0

Author's Note

0

The first part of this story with M'gnn takes place a couple of weeks after Naruto left the team.

0

Story Start

0

She cried herself to sleep most nights now. Without him… It all felt wrong. M'gann waited every night. Just a few extra minutes before she fell asleep. Waiting, hoping, praying to hear his voice. Why did she doubt him? Why didn't she trust him? She missed his touch and his voice.

"I love you."

Whether passing through his lips or his mind those words comforted her. Though, if she had a choice, she would choose mentally hearing them. It made her feel closer to him. That connection, which would never be broken or at least that's what she thought.

The last time she saw him, she cried and pleaded with him, not to leave. Her hands tightly wrapped around his midsection, she pleaded him not to go. And just like that he was gone, disappearing from her arms, leaving her to said tears without so much as a goodbye. She could sense it, the heartbreak, sadness, anger, and betrayal.

As the days passed she hoped to hear the computer chime his destination or hear his voice. She sat on the edge of her bed, taking in her room in the Cave. The room she'd lived in since she'd joined the Team. Since she'd met him. Wishing things would go back to the way they were, but it wouldn't happen.

If only she had acted. If only she had made sure that the Naruto that was acting strangely was her Naruto. If only she had acted when she felt something was different about him. She could have made sure that monster would have never attacked Artemis or fragmented their team.

She knew that there was no way that would ever happen, though. He was gone and no amount of hoping and wishing would change that.

"I love you Naruto," she whispered to herself. She then wrapped herself in the blanket that they shared, the blanket caked in his scent. Those lonely nights were difficult, but each day it got a little easier. The sadness, the grief faded as it began to give birth to something else. Anger. Anger at the villains who kidnapped her Naruto, and placed his impersonator on the team. The one responsible for tearing the team apart, and everything else that happened. Never again will she allow villains to get away with a slap on the wrists. She would make them pay so no one else will have to suffer what she went through.

Maybe not now, but someday she would find him. She would show him, convince him how sorry she was and how much she wanted him back.

* * *

"Who was that?" Jade finally asked as she emerged from the bedroom clad in nothing but a robe. An assortment of breakfast food adorned the table as Naruto placed a plate full of fresh food in front of his lover.

"Nightwing, he's extended me an invitation to rejoin Young Justice."

"Wahd's yung juctice?" Lian asked with a mouth full of pancake.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Jade lectured the girl before pulling up a chair and sitting down. She turned her attention back to Naruto. "And?" she asked, prompting an answer for the blond.

"I accepted." He said, pouring syrup on his pancakes as a disapproving smile formed on Jade's face.

"You didn't think to run that by me first?" she asked as Naruto set down the syrup and sighed.

"I figured it would be pointless. The Earth is in danger Jade, there's an alien infiltration going on and I can't just sit by while my family is threatened. I know what you're about to say, why should I put my life on the line, but I feel better knowing that I'm personally out there fightingthese creatures instead of sitting on my behind doing nothing and not being aware what's going on and the magnitude of the danger out there."

"Actually, I was going to say it would have given me more time to figure who can babysit Lian." She responded as Naruto blinked in surprise.

"T-That's it?" he asked, surprised by how well Jade was taking this.

"Were you expecting me to become hysterical or lose my temper? I thought you would know me better than that." She remarked as she started eating the breakfast before it would get cold.

"Yeah well, this isn't some small argument or decision." He countered in defense.

"I am well aware of that. I understand your thought process behind this. I would be lying if I said I didn't expect you to eventually rejoin your old team, but you better come back alive or I will find a way to bring you back from the dead and skin you alive. I have no attention of becoming a single mother." She informed him before turning her attention to Lian who was coating her food in an overabundance of syrup. The last thing Jade felt like dealing with that morning was a hyper Lian. "Lian put that syrup bottle down!" she sharply and suddenly remarked, causing the child to jolt and knock over her cup of milk.

"I got it!" Lian replied as she hopped up to go and get a towel.

Naruto, who was quite the speedy eater, was already done. "Well I better hurry up and hop in the shower and get dressed." He remarked, picking up his plate. He went over to the sink and began doing his dishes. "So, who will we be leaving Lian with?" he asked.

"I could leave her with my sister." Jade remarked as she thought back to when she first introduced Lian to Artemis. She had broken into the West's home, which thankfully on housed the couple.

 _"So, how's Wally? I hope he isn't too fast."_

 _"Cheshire!" Artemis quickly moved into a fighting position._

 _"Aaw, relax sis." Jade casually remarked. "I'm not here to start a fight. In fact, I got some work to do and need you to do a little favor for me." She said as she unstrapped something from her back. "Babysit my daughter for me, okay? Thanks." She said as Artemis's mouth dropped._

 _"Your what?"_

 _"Owe you one bye."_

 _"What…but how…what…who is…what is going on?" Artemis stammered._

 _"Bye bye Lian, have fun with Aunty Artemis!" Jade said to the one year old who was happily playing with Artemis's hair. "Picking her up at eight and if something happens to my daughter I will personally rip off your boyfriend's head and feed it to Kurama. Thanks." She said as Wally exited the bathroom._

 _"What the hell just happened? Was that Cheshire leaping through my window?"_

 _"Yeah…I…I think I'm an aunt or something." Seconds later the two of them began to fuss over how adorable the baby was._

 _"Let's just leave her with Paula. As fond as I am of your sister, I question West's influence." Naruto simply remarked as he finished washing the dishes._

Jade merely groaned. She knew her mother was going to go on about why they didn't visit and bring Lian around more and how unloved she was. Her mother was a damn good actress and for some reason this was one of the thing's Naruto was susceptible to with his selective cluelessness.

Lian came running back into the room at the moment. "Hey sweetie, how would you like to spend the day with Grandma!"

"Yaay!" the little girl cheered.

"But no pretending to be ninja." Jade lectured as Lian pouted. The last thing they needed was more complaints about a four year old terrorizing people with kunai and rabbit masks.


End file.
